A Story Of The Past
by Moonstar421
Summary: Well, this is my first story! I am hoping to keep it rated T, but if for later chapters, yes it may turn into M...I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and for the first 1-4 or 5 chapters, it'll all be review on the characters life, up to the point it is now. Sorry!
1. Starting off

Hello all, and welcome to my first story. This is actually based on a recent encounter I had on an old RPG I used to play, but it will be told in the point of view of my own character, since it'd be a lot better than "and then I clicked here and here" so... Lets just say, I got into it..and I ended up betraying the people on there who had their trust in me. This is for them, letting them know they're on my mind, and I'll never forget or forgive myself for it. Though it was a lie that had all started it, it won't be able to be healed.

Thanks!~33

My name, people thought was interesting, unique due to the fact that I seemed like a rather boring character from that of a story book. I am Vasia. I never claimed a last name, because it just made the mouthful of my name harder. Most people pronounce it wrong, which makes me need to correct them, but most call me Vas. I like it..but I prefer Vasi. So if you all call me as that, it'd be appreciated. Uhm..where should I begin? I'll recap of my life, just to give you a bit of an insight.

I was born and raised in Erinn. My parents weren't around much, and we lived in the lively town of Dunbarton. I was shy at first, looking around at all the busy people walking around and looking at shops at the rare things, it made it seem intimidating. I grew used to it, and even made friends from most of them. As time went on, it seemed that I had a few followers of the boy variety. I was not attractive, nor was I interesting. I was just me, but they seemed to like it. I didn't understand, I had the blackest of black hair, and I was a semi albino, as the chief of the town called it. I had red eyes, which many people were scared by, only few actually came to me and said "Hello!" I liked those people, they were the ones who don't judge. I first came in contact with my future husband, and first love. Josh. He had many names, but I still just call him Josh. He was the second to say "Hi" to me, and he even smiled! It made me have butterflies, but I ignored it, and engaged in another person's conversation. Her name was Emily, and by how much she talked of things I was interested in, I could tell we would be good friends. Emily left soon after though, promising to talk to me later, and we exchanged numbers so we could get into contact. That left me and Josh. It was sort of awkward, but he asked if I wanted to explore a cave with him. I agreed, and we ran off, looking for the cave, that was said to have many types of animals and monsters. Let's just say, we encountered lots of stuff. He fought them off bravely, and I used my dagger to try and help, only ending up in lots of scratches and burns. He gladly repaired them, and kept on smiling that same smile. It made my heart do leaps, and I wanted to stay with him. He felt right.

But he had to leave for home, for it was getting late. My parents allowed me to stay out later, so I joined a group of people I had only seen briefly in town around a camp fire. At the time, my family was poor, so my clothes were not the greatest, but I didn't care.

I wasn't walking around naked was I?

At the camp fire, I met another boy named Josh. He had hair of fire red, and eyes brown as the earth we sat upon. He had many things in common with me, and I liked talking to him about the most random things. Seeing as I was friends with already 3 people, it made me excited, because I knew it could only get better from here!


	2. More To Say, More To See

Chapter 2: Reviewing What's Gone Down

Weeks had gone by since I met both Josh's and eventually, I became good friends with both. But, something about the red headed Josh, struck me faster than the other. He had a good sense of humor and was about my age. He seemed like he was a good bachelor.

My parents had always told me to keep a look out on suitable bachelors, and anyone I may be interested in marrying for my future life. We discussed it many times, and had decided I would chose, and they could approve or not. Hopefully Josh would get the in with my parents. I took him home the night I told them about him, and introduced him to them both. Shaking hands, I could see the death in my father's eyes, but the acceptance in my mother's.

Oh god…I hope this boy lives…

Thankfully, the night ended just as quick as it had begun, slow and sluggish at first, but picked up the pace as he charmed them with his stories of his adventures and all that he encountered. Those of strange monsters, such as bears and snakes. It mad them "Ooh!" and "Ahh." But I say quietly, smiling bit by bit as I could tell they were starting to approve him. I was glad, because I thought I found someone quite good to by my future husband.

Sadly, it didn't last long. I'll skip ahead for you, but I'm going to say that, my marriage with Josh didn't last. He and I had gotten into an argument right after the wedding, resulting in me storming off, and he began to talk behind my back, speaking of rude and horrible things about his so called "wife." It made me upset at first when I heard of it, but eventually, I said nothing and divorced him, one day after the wedding! It may seem kind of shallow, but..I was taught not to accept the fact that the husband does not take the wife's point of view or state of mind into consideration. It ended quite quickly for him. More than anything else, I had many other bachelors to meet, all resulting the same way. Not as quickly as the first, but still, they did not last even a year. It made me upset at times, "Why can't I find anyone..who can make me happy?" I would think quietly to myself while I stayed up at night, quietly sketching the moon and the trees, and the small animals that ran across the grass infront of our house. "Tomorrow…" I thought, "Tomorrow I will search, far and wide, and try to meet new people." I promised, standing up from my small wooden desk and placing my papers in the spare drawer. Quietly tip toeing into my bed, as not to wake my parents, I slipped under the covers, and planned my morning's plan. Excitement filled my stomach, and I could barely hold still.

The next day, I had searched far, and I had searched wide. Looking from the sea's of Port Ceann, to the deserts of the great city Filia. It upset me slightly, for I couldn't find one man, one boy, one person that interested me. I walked back to my home, opening the door, I noticed a note on the floor. Picking it up, I scanned over it, and it's context made me smile. It read;

"I hear someone is having trouble with bachelors, eh?

Hah, sorry to hear that Vasi. Say, wanna meet up near the pond.

Say 1:30-ish?

Hope to see you there!

Josh."

This Josh mind you, was the first one I had met, and the one that made my heart do flips and stomach flutter. "Oh, I can't meet him in my out door clothes!" I exclaimed, feeling foolish of myself for about to step out the door in my brown pants and long sleeve shirt. Walking back into my room, I searched for something nice to wear, because, I was meeting him somewhere quiet and peaceful, and I didn't want to show up as that of a tom boy. I was referred to that of not a lady, but of a boy myself, and it upset me. 'I'll prove to them…' I had often told myself, and what I told myself now as I pulled out an about thigh length, light yellow and white dress. I ran my fingers down it, feeling the small ruffles, as they increased the farther down I grazed it. The top had straps, that had small roses where it connected with the rest of the dress. "Perfect…" I whispered happily to myself, placing it on the bed and closing the curtains, as to keep from any peeping toms to look in while I was changing. Undressing quickly, I shifted to my dress and slide it over my head, carefully pulling it over my chest and let it lay out as it should. "Girly…definitely girly.." as I looked in the mirror, tugging at it gently and nodding in approval. Putting on a pair of white flats my mother had given me, I walked calmly through the town square towards the pond, noticing other's eyes on me, which made me giggle.


	3. Beginning to an Old Story

I got a review and it definitely gave me more inspiration for my writing. :] Thank you so much. I appreciate the reviews, and I'm trying to get more chapters up. I definitely rushed the first and second ones, and hopefully the newest ones to come will be up every few days, if not weekly. School there and such, but I'll still write down ideas there! ^^ Anyway, lets begin~!3

The sun was still high in the sky, the sky blue as the sea, and the clouds white as the moon on a clear crystal night. It all seemed planned out, perfect, like the gods had planned this to be a good day, and one that will surely be remembered. Oh how I hope so!

Quietly, I had walked towards the pond, noticing a being, what seemed to be a boy sitting criss crossed with his head down. Probably napping. With how warm it was, it didn't surprise me if he was. As I walked closer though, I noticed some things. When we first met, he was lean, and skinny. Quite small for being his age. What was his age again…? A year or so older than me I believe. As well as his skin, not being as pale, had darkened to a tanned olive color. His hair..well..it was cut differently, definitely shorter, but it looked good on him, considering that he was thin.

I took the seat next to him, and sure enough, he was napping. I wasn't that late was I? Gosh..the nerve of this boy… Quickly I shook his shoulder but accidently pushed him over in the process. "What? Who do I have to beat with a stick?" he woke up with a start, blinking in a dazed and caught off guard manor. "Ne, You fell asleep on me!" I said, trying hard not to smile, and he could tell because his own lips formed a smirk. "Oh did I now~?" he said, chuckling and crawled back over to me, grasping my sides, and it made me yelp, falling over in a fit of giggles and holding my stomach. "D-Don't!" I practically screamed out, watching him move closer and continue to tickle down my sides, then promptly going back up them. "J-Josh s-stop!" I kept trying to push him away, but the months time had made him stronger than I. It surprised me. But I wouldn't lose..

Leaning forward, I grasped his wrists, pulling him back with me so he laid on top of me, but even his weight made me lose the air from my lungs. "G-God you're heavy! Good gods!" I tried to yell out as he pressed his weight further on me, trying to get me to say "Mercy!" "Say it…" he said, staring at me devilishly as he kept forcing more of his weight. "N-Never!" "Say it!" he kept on yelling, smirking and I stared up at him, trying to catch my breath, but he even started to cut off my air supply, and it made me dizzy. 'What…did he want me to say again….?' I thought, seeing my vision go slightly blurry.

I don't know what I was doing. I can tell you truly, I momentarily went bonkers! I never intended to do as I was about to do! He didn't even stop me! He is just as crazy as I! But….I grasped his face between my hands, leaned up, and I pulled him down. I saw his eyes widen, but I closed my own and brushed my lips up to his and his weight instantly lessened, giving me air, but still keeping himself firmly stationed on my body. He didn't do what I thought…telling me to stop, and pushing me off, only to be looked at in disgust. Quite the opposite, which surprised me. Shifting his weight, he moved his hands on either side of my shoulders, for I was laying on the grass, and he leaned down, putting more pressure into the kiss! I tell you no lie, I swear! It seemed to be going well, before I felt something brush across my own lower lip, and it startled me at first, and instinctively I pulled away. "…..O-Oh god I'm so sorry!" I stood up quickly, pushing him off and brushed off my dress, trying to walk in a different direction to avoid his gaze, only to be caught by his hand and being pulled back to him. God..the feeling of being pressed against his chest…was nice.. "Don't go just yet." He said, staring at me firmly, which even that made me have goose bumps. "W-Why…?" I mentally slapped myself. 'God Vasi..listen to yourself…your voice is all crac-' my thoughts were interrupted, abruptly I may add, by his lips finding mine, and holding me around the waist, and held me there. This time, it was my turn for my eyes to be wide, and his to be firmly closed. "Because I love you..so much..and..seeing you with that other guy…it..god it made me so mad..and jealous..and I knew I could treat you better…" he said quietly against my lips. Those words alone..left me breathless…


End file.
